


Serpiente

by Dulcezitho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcezitho/pseuds/Dulcezitho
Summary: Durante la noche de Halloween, Harry Potter desapareció.Cuando el Cáliz de fuego expulso su nombre todos recuperaron la esperanza de recuperar a su salvador, pero lo que llego no era lo que esperabanUn hombre de ojos rojos en traje de mayordomo, un niño con un parche en el ojo y cara de pocos amigos, y un chico con cabello blanco vestido igual que el hombre piel ligeramente escamosa y una serpiente colgada del cuello.El titulo podría cambiar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia sacada de mi imaginación sin embargo, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler ), Harry Potter y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son obras de sus respectivos dueños.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten
> 
> \- Hablar-  
> 'Pensar'
> 
> /Idioma de las serpientes/

El final de la noche de Halloween, James y Lili Potter cenaban en la cocina de su casa oculta mimando a su pequeño Harry haciendo pequeños sonidos tratando de hablar mientras "comía" su papilla, aunque sonaban un poco como silbidos no le dieron importancia, era un raro momento familiar donde podían olvidar todo lo que no fuera su felicidad, no había guerra, no estaban siendo perseguidos ni tampoco ocultos con miedo a ser encontrados, era perfecto.

Luego todo se fue al infierno, una explosión fuera y un fuerte ruido de la puerta cayendo sonó en toda la casa.

-¡Nos encontró!- Lili y James se levantaron de golpe.

-¡Toma a Harry y corre!- Dijo James mientras sacaba a Harry de su silla alta y lo entregaba a Lili - Lo detendré lo mas que pueda - Antes de que Lili pudiera decir algo James salió de la cocina con varita en mano lanzando hechizos.

Lili corrió escaleras arriba buscando el translador de emergencia que tenían en la habitación de Harry, mientras escuchaba los gritos de James lanzando hechizos a Voldemort tratando de detenerlo, estaba desesperada, Harry lloraba por por el ruido del primer piso y Lili no podía concentrarse para buscar el maldito objeto, finalmente lo encontró y sonrió dejando a Harry en su cuna abierta con el translador a su lado esperando a que James subiera para poder escapar de la casa, pero su felicidad duró poco cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la persona que entró no era su esposo.

-Dame al niño y te dejaré vivir- Lord Voldemort le dijo con un leve siseo como una serpiente.

\- No por favor- Lili dijo llorando - Déjalo vivir, mátame en su lugar- Sabía en el momento en que Voldemort entró a la habitación que James estaba muerto.

-No seas necia- Voldemort empezaba a fruncir el ceño - Muévete o serás tú la que muera-

-Por favor déjalo, no le hagas daño, mátame en su lugar - A pesar de su miedo Lili se negó a moverse de entre Voldemort y la cuna de su bebe que lloraba sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, Sangre Sucia- Voldemort dijo mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en su rostro- Avada Kedavra.

Con esas últimas palabras Lili Potter cayó muerta frente a la cuna de su pequeño que al ver a su madre caer lloro aun mas fuerte tratando de llamarla, mientras Voldemort se acercaba cada vez más a él - ¿Este es el mocoso que me derrotará? - Voldemort lo vio con una mirada de desdén mientras el bebé lloraba y trataba de alcanzar a su mamá- Podría dejarte vivir para ver como fracasa miserablemente, pero es demasiado arriesgado así que... - Decía mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en su rostro una vez más asustado aún más al bebé haciendo que llorara aún más.- Muere... ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Terminó en un grito mientras apuntaba su varita al bebé llorando esperando que la luz en sus ojos solo se desvaneciera. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Extrañas chispas verdes empezaron a salir del bebé cuya cabeza sangraba y que lloraba aun mas fuerte por el grito, entonces 2 rayos verdes iguales a la maldición asesina salieron del cuerpo del bebe uno golpeando a Voldemort que no podía moverse en el pecho y otro el translador a su lado, el mago oscuro sintió como su cuerpo era destruido y lo último que vio fue como el cabello del bebe cambiaba de un color café oscuro de los Potter a un color Blanco como la nieve y desaparecía de la habitación.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, Voldemort y Lili habían hecho un juramento irrompible, debido a su alteración la magia de Lili salió fuertemente de su cuerpo, al pedir su muerte por la vida de su bebé y Voldemort aceptarlo en palabras en pacto se cerró, entonces cuando lo rompió, la magia actúo, no solo dejando vivir al niño si no destruyendo a la parte que rompió el juramento en el acto.

Después de eso los Aurores y Albus Dumbledore no tardaron en llegar, encontrando los cuerpos de los Potter adultos pero sin encontrar rastros del niño excepto por su habitación destruida. Dumbledore vio las cenizas curiosamente apiladas frente a lo que había sido la cuna del bebé sintiendo la fuerza mágica viniendo de ella, terminó tomando un poco de la ceniza de lo que él estaba casi seguro era Lord Voldemort para intentar recuperar algo de lo que ocurrió esa noche, usando la ceniza que aún Expedia magia en su pensadero en Hogwarts.

Logró ver parte de lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero al estar terminando la magia en la ceniza los recuerdos eran borrosos y sin color aclarándose un poco al final de estos por ser los más recientes, pudo ver gran parte de la noche desde el momento en que Voldemort tiro la puerta de la casa hasta la herida en forma de rayo que el bebé tenía ahora en la cabeza y su desaparición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en otro lugar en medio de un bosque el pequeño Harry estaba llorando, estaba confundido, no sabia donde estaba, no podía ver a su mamá ni su papá y le dolía su frente. Mientras lloraba no se dio cuenta que una serpiente se acercaba a él.

/ ¿Una cría humana?/ una serpiente de coral se acercó al bebé, cuando este la escucho dejo de llorar y volteo buscando la voz.

/ ¿Mami? / dijo el bebé, haciendo que la serpiente se sorprenda ya que no había hablado inglés, sino que había silbado igual a una serpiente.

/ ¿De dónde salió esta cría? / la serpiente se había acercado más al pequeño Harry / No he visto ningún humano por aquí desde hace tiempo / Mientras decía esto el bebé se acercó a ella curioso ya que nunca había visto una serpiente antes y los colores de esta le parecían bonitos.

/ Bonita / el bebé trató de alcanzar a la serpiente para acariciarla como sus padres le enseñaron a hacer con la lechuza de la casa para no lastimarla pero antes de que pudiera tocarla la serpiente se movió alejándose, causando que el bebé cayera de frente y comenzara a quejarse nuevamente.

/ 'Mejor me voy de aquí, probablemente los padres estén cerca y no tardaran en venir por él, si me ven trataran de atacar y no quiero desperdiciar mi veneno'/ pensó mientras se alejaba lentamente del bebé, mientras esté gateaba tras ella.

/ 'Esta haciendo frio, será mejor que me apure antes de que me quede dormida aquí' / la serpiente empezaba a tener sueño entonces vio un tronco hueco bastante grande, / 'Bueno peor es nada' / cuando la serpiente entró en el tronco noto nuevamente al niño viéndola desde fuera del tronco.

/ Hey cría / la serpiente silbo y el bebé inclinó la cabeza / ¿No deberías estar con tus padres? /

/ ¡Gah! / dijo con lo que sonaría como un chillido infantil si hubiera sido en idioma humano e intentando entrar en el tronco.

/ ¡Hey! / La serpiente tuvo que moverse para que el cuerpo del bebé no la aplastara cuando termino de entrar y se recostaba / Ten cuidado cría / dijo mientras de alguna manera se enroscaba en el cuello del bebé / 'Que molesto' / sintiendo su calor / 'Al menos ya no tengo frio' / término acurrucada contra el calor corporal del bebé y quedándose dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el mismo bosque un niño de 5 años con cabello blanco y escamas por el cuerpo estaba caminando con una serpiente de coral alrededor del cuello, no tenía zapatos y la única prenda en su cuerpo era un pantalón bastante raído

/Oye Emily/ para cualquiera que escuchara el niño parecía haber silbado como una serpiente / ¿Por que eres de colores? / el niño volvió a silbar mientras veía la cabeza de la serpiente al lado de la suya / La otras serpientes por aquí no no tienen muchos colores excepto tu/

/ Eso es por que yo no soy de aquí/ La serpiente, Emily, silbo de vuelta / Me capturaron cuando era una cría y me alejaron de mi hogar, pase días en una caja sin saber a dónde me llevaban, un día abrieron mi caja y me sacaron, trataron de abrir mi boca y tenían algo en las manos pero se descuidaron y los mordí después de eso escapa a este bosque./

/ ¿Por eso no te gustan los humanos grandes?/ preguntó el niño silbando / ¿Por qué te alejaron de tu casa? /

/ Exacto. Ahora deja de distraerte o tu presa se irá, huelo a conejo / con eso el niño dejó de caminar, esa era su rutina con Emily, ella le ayudaba a oler una presa que pudiera cazar por su cuenta pero él tenía que atraparla, ya que ella no podía cazar por el, primero por que su veneno podría matarlo y segundo por que tenia que aprender de todos modos por si un día terminaba solo, aunque eso era poco probable.

El niño se escondió en el arbusto a su lado viendo el conejo cerca y sacando un pequeño cuchillo que había encontrado una vez en el bosque, cuando el conejo se acercó lo suficiente a su escondite, el niño saltó sobre él y le clavó el cuchillo matándolo al instante

/ Bien hecho cría / Emily siseo al niño cuando termino con el conejo / Cada vez eres mejor cazando / Con eso el niño sonrió feliz por el elogio de la serpiente y ambos se fueron por donde habían llegado pero ninguno de los dos noto al hombre que había visto casi toda la interacción oculto no muy lejos viendo como se iba el niño con la serpiente en el cuello con una sonrisa avariciosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a su cueva el niño y la serpiente decidieron quedarse juntos para dormir, no faltaba mucho para que empezaran las primeras nevadas así que ambos estaban más cansados que de costumbre.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el sol calentó un poco, ambos se dispusieron a salir de su cueva a buscar comida pero no pudieron pasar de la entrada ya que Emily fue atrapada en una bolsa de tela por un hombre grande con un gran cuchillo apuntando a la bolsa.

-Bueno, bueno al fin pude encontrar su guarida- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Quién pensaría que un traficante de serpientes lograría encontrar algo que podría darle aún más dinero? Un niño que habla con las serpientes -

El niño parecía a punto de atacar pero el hombre al verlo levantó el cuchillo en su mano y apuntó a la bolsa.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu. A menos que quieras que tu amiguita muera aquí- tenía una sonrisa malvada en el rostro - Hay personas que pagarían mucho por una piel de serpiente de coral - con eso el niño dejó caer su cuchillo, el hombre se acercó a él y lo noqueo con un golpe.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pasen, Pasen y vean al niño serpiente - Un hombre gordo parado sobre un banco de madera vestido con un traje rojo y una fusta en la mano dijo mientras señalaba una carpa y la abría un poco dejando ver lo que parecía ser una caja cubierta de tela negra.

\- Pasen, pasen a maravillarse con el niño serpiente, solo por 2 libras por persona -

Mucha gente observó con curiosidad al hombre, algunos pagando y entrando a la carpa, mientras otros solo trataban de ver desde afuera, cuando la carpa estaba llena el hombre entró.

El interior estaba tenuemente iluminado dándole un ambiente misterioso mientras el hombre se acercaba al centro y tomaba un extremo de la tela negra.

-¡Ahora lo que todos aquí estaban esperando!. ¡El niño serpiente! - Dijo mientras jalaba la tela revelando una gran jaula cuyos barrotes además tenían un enrejado de alambre con un niño de no más de 10 años en su interior. La gente jadeaba por lo que veía, el niño tenía el cabello totalmente blanco vestido con pantalones cortos cafés y un chaleco, pero lo que los dejó sorprendidos a todos eran sus ojos y su piel. Sus ojos tenían la pupila rasgada iguales a las serpiente con un color verde venenoso que parecía brillar y su piel, además de ser anormalmente blanca, tenía parches de escamas grises.

\- ¡O pero no se sorprendan! ¡No han visto nada todavía! - El hombre de rojo dijo mientras se acercaba a otra caja cubierta - ¡Su apariencia no es lo único que lo hace asombroso! ¡No Damas y Caballeros! ¡Este niño también puede encantar a las serpientes! - dijo jalando la segunda tela a su lado revelando una caja enrejada con una serpiente verde en su interior.

El hombre tomó una vara para serpientes a un lado de él abrió la caja y tomo a la serpiente poniéndola en el interior de la jaula del niño, se veía visiblemente molesta por ser tomada por el palo pero el enrejado evitaba que escapara y tratará de morder a cualquiera fuera.

/ Calma Oscar / dijo el niño haciendo que todos a su alrededor jadearan cuando la serpiente verde volteo a verlo.

/ Ven un ratón se coló el otro día a la jaula y logre capturarlo antes de que se fuera / el niño sonrió un poco a la serpiente 

/ No dejes que el señor Roger lo vea o se enfadara otra vez /

/No entiendo como le tienes miedo a ese humano pequeña cría/ la serpiente siseo devuelta para el asombro de los espectadores a su alrededor pero ambos lo ignoraron. / Si tuviera tu tamaño, hace mucho que habría mordido a ese tipo /

/ Sabes bien por que no puedo hacer eso / el niño siguió siseando mientras la serpiente salía por el cuello de su chaleco.

/ Si, si, lo que digas cría/ la serpiente finalmente se enroscó en su cuello mientras la gente a su alrededor aplaudía y jadeaba con asombro por lo que estaba ante ellos. Ya que ninguno había escuchado la conversación entre el niño y la serpiente, todo lo que ellos presenciaron fue al niño siseando a la serpiente obviamente enojada para que esta se acercara y se enroscara calmada sobre el mientras le siseaba de vuelta.

Las funciones siguieron por el resto del día la gente pagaba por ver al niño serpiente sentado siseando a las serpientes mientras se acercaban a él calmadas, a veces eran serpientes realmente grandes, otras veces eran más pequeñas y obviamente venenosas pero todas sin fallar eran claramente mortales en manos inexpertas.

La función duró por un par de días más, en los cuales un circo llegó al pueblo presentando a malabaristas, trapecistas, hombres y mujeres con trajes coloridos haciendo acrobacias y entregando volantes sobre su función, en esos días el hombre estaba enojado.

Era de noche cuando el niño lo escucho gritando desde el interior de su jaula- ¡Ese estúpido circo se esta robando mis clientes! ¡¿Tenían que llegar solo dos días después de que yo llegara?! ¡¿No podían llegar la próxima semana ya que me hubiese ido?! - El hombre no lo alimentó esa noche ni a ninguno de sus amigos serpientes a pesar de que era el día de alimentarlos.

.-.-.-.

Pasaron un par de días y a pesar de todo el hombre seguía teniendo clientes aunque no tantos como le hubiera gustado, era la ultima función del día y de la pequeña ciudad, al día siguiente se trasladarían a otro lugar donde podría ganar mas dinero, antes de la función un hombre alto con el cabello brillante de color naranja entro a verlo, al principio el señor Roger parecía reacio a dejarlo entrar, pero el extraño hombre ofreció pagar mas de lo que valía la entrada, y finalmente lo dejo ver la función.

Todo iba como de costumbre hasta que un hombre en la multitud gritó - ¿Cómo sabemos que no solo drogas a las serpientes para que no muerdan al niño?- Toda la gente lo volteo a ver.

-El niño serpiente puede hablar con ellas, y no solo eso el puede controlarlas-

\- Apuesto a que todo esto no es mas que un tonto acto, un niño hablando con una serpiente por favor - el hombre tenia cara de suficiencia cuando la multitud a su alrededor empezó a murmurar - Regrésanos nuestro dinero. Esto no es más que una farsa - cuando dijo eso algunas personas a su alrededor empezaron a gritar enfadadas con excepción del hombre de cabello naranja, que permanecía calmado en su lugar.

Con todos los gritos la serpiente empezaba a alterarse y sisear enojada, entonces ocurrió algo que no había pasado en ninguna de las funciones anteriores.

\- ¡Cállense ya! dice Goethe - El niño empezó hablando con una voz ligeramente aguda y terminó con una voz aparentemente aburrida. Todo el mundo volteo a ver al niño cuando la serpiente volvió a sisear enojada hacia ellos - ¡Ustedes los humanos son muy ruidosos! dice Goethe -

El niño no estaba muy seguro de que ocurrió después de eso, solo el hecho de que el señor Roger había sacado a toda la multitud de la carpa olvidando sacar a Goethe de su jaula y taparlo con tela nuevamente como siempre hacía. 

Pensando que probablemente lo dejaría ahí en el frío como castigo por no seguir con la función como siempre, el niño se quedó ahí charlando con la serpiente esperando a que el señor Roger volviera por su jaula y lo llevará al carruaje para irse de la ciudad.

Pasaron varias horas y el niño terminó quedándose dormido junto a Goethe, de pronto se despertó por el sonido de tela moviéndose, la persona que entró en la carpa no era el señor Roger, era el extraño hombre de cabello naranja junto a un hombre grande y calvo cargando las cajas de sus amigos.

\- Hola Snake - 

Continuara...

**Author's Note:**

> No soy experta en serpientes, ni tampoco he ido nunca a Inglaterra, pero estuve buscando por internet un poco y seguiré haciéndolo con forme avance con la historia si tienen sugerencias, ideas o criticas sobre esto déjenlo en los comentarios, (n.n)


End file.
